1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and software and particularly relates to computer systems having web-based architecture and the deployment of software associated with such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, carrier management systems (CMS) allow users to ship packages through one or more carriers. CMS assist the user in choosing a carrier based on cost, efficiency or other characteristics. Typical users may be, for instance, corporations or business entities having shipping departments and retail shipping facilities such as Mail Boxes Etc./The UPS Store, Kinko's, Staples, etc. Generally, a typical shipping location will have one or more user terminals that access a CMS data center over a network. In typical CMS applications, rating data and other carrier specific information is generally maintained only at the CMS data center to facilitate updates/changes and minimize duplication.
In many instances CMS software is upgraded, modified, revised, replaced or otherwise changed. This may occur on either a relatively frequent basis or only occasionally. If such changes are not compatible with a user's software or systems, the change can be detrimental to the user. Furthermore, in some instances, the user may not desire to use the changed software as it may affect their business rules or be associated with additional costs and, in some instances, those managing the CMS software may desire that only a limited number of users have access to the changed software.
Therefore, a challenge faced by present CMS and other web-based software is the upgrade or change of such software without substantially or inadvertently affecting the users of the system.